inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
Char pg 1
Yotsuba Miya, turned all of her experiences into information, separating the emotions from the memories to prevent the experience from overwhelming her sister's battered psyche. As a result, she claimed that Miya had killed her, as experiences are what make up a person and their personality Maya's innate magic, is a Convergence Type magic which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels. The magic interferes with the structural information of the object via the distribution of light, directly vaporizing solids and liquids without affecting heat or pressure; in other words a type of decomposition magic which decomposes material into gas. It is almost impossible to defend against this magic by anti-magic or barriers against physical phenomena like Phalanx. unique to Genzou. It plants a specific image within the target's mind, usually one of death. After the target has been exposed, no form of protection or distance and time will stop the magic. As long as the victim recalls the image, the implanted suggestion will take physical form. Enemies who meet Genzou for a second time would kill themselves. The implantation process does not seem to require a direct meeting, but the final kill does require it. The target has to be aware of the user and the user has to be aware of the target. The only way to survive is getting rid of the memory of the image. He made the plan to turn Shiba Tatsuya into a warrior and suppress his natural emotions to limit the dangers of him using Material Burst emotionally Eisaku analyzed how much magical power dwelled in Shiba Tatsuya when he was a baby. The truth of how much power Tatsuya had was made known to others because of how destructive it was. This spurred discussions when everyone got together to talk about whether or not Tatsuya should have been killed as a baby. Then Eisaku told the Yotsuba members to think about realistic responses than drowning in guilt and to reject proposal to kill Tatsuya. 1 Eisaku pointed out to the others that they had inconsequentially obtained a force that could destroy the world. It was also a force, which could be the trump card of Yotsuba Clan. In due part because of this reason, Eisaku had Tatsuya raised and trained as a warrior as soon as he could stand up. 1 During the training Tatsuya had his body optimized, for Eisaku was earnestly going to take advantage of him. 1 Eisaku appointed his niece Maya as the next head when he was on his last few breaths. Before then, there hadn't been any decision about whether Yotsuba Miya or Maya would be made the next head. Maya was selected as the next family head per Eisaku’s will, it was not the result of family discussion. Since Yotsuba Maya continued the work of her uncle, to train Tatsuya when she took over as head of the main house 2 Eisaku was highly versatile in Mental Interference magic. 3 Eisaku had the ability to analyze the Magic Calculation Area of others, he could also foresee the potential magic skills through psychoanalytic study of the system. He further developed this magic by creating a Magic Sequence for others to be able to use when analyzing the 'Magic Calculation Area' area of subjects Mikihiko uses a mobile-terminal-shaped CAD, along with the Ancient Magic tools for casting assistance. He started using a CAD (also said as a supplemental CAD) that he had himself prepared based on Tatsuya’s suggestions and his own ideas. It is designed to streamline Ancient Magic that utilizes both incantations and talismans. It has a fan-like body made of metal strips that have engraving of various incantations and formations – connected to another device inside his sleeve that has activation sequences. The metal strips are favored by practitioners, as iron strips form a conduit for Psions. It replaces any need for incantation. 2 AbilitiesEdit Divine Earth MagicEdit Main Article: Divine Earth Magic The Divine Earth Magic of the Yoshida Family is an Ancient Magic that belongs to the Shinto System and more specifically the branch concerned with Earth Deities within the Shinto System (deification of the country). ➨ Magical Mist and BarrierEdit Magical Mist and Barrier - This magic sets up a barrier around an area and fills it with mist. The caster has complete oversight of the space and can freely control the density of the mist. Mikihiko used it in the Monolith Code match against Ninth High School. ➨ EarthshakerEdit Earthshaker (地鳴り) - It is an Oscillation-Type Magic that creates illusions which, when applied to ground, gives the impression that the earth is shaking. 3 ➨ Earth SplitterEdit Earth Splitter (地割れ) - It is a magic that causes illusions that the earth is cracking. The ground does not physically tear apart, but separates by the force exerted within. 3 ➨ Wild HairEdit Wild Hair (乱れ髪) - This technique is done by commanding the air currents that brushed over the earth's surface to create the image that something was wrapped around the target. It gives the illusion of being entangled. 3 ➨ Ant HellEdit Ant Hell (蟻地獄) - This magic spell creates an illusion when the target feels like he is being pulled into the earth. 3 ➨ WataboshiEdit 'Wataboshi' from Ancient Magic. Wataboshi is based on the application of Ancient Magic concept “Riding the Wind”. It combines gravity nullification and inertia cancellation into phenomena alteration. 2 ➨ Thunder SpawnEdit Thunder Spawn - Thunder Spawn recreates a small scale thunderbolt in a small space. It releases electricity towards the target. As a Dispersion-type magic, it extracts electrons from within an object and then channels the electricity produced. This magic creates a small thunderbolt in a small scale. It is described as only an inferior imitation of the true magic that actually manipulates the clouds, 'Thunder Cloud', but the discharge and voltage created being just as powerful. Mikihiko used this magic the to apprehend the intruders with Tatsuya' help at Fuji Base at night during the Nine Schools Competition. Thunder Spawn is very similar to the Modern Magic "Thunder Child" and is an inferior version of the magic, "Thunder Clouds" that actually manipulates clouds. However, the discharge and voltage is equally powerful. ➨ Thunder ChildEdit Thunder Child (雷童子) - This magic as been described as a variant of Thunder Spawn. Mikihiko used this magic during the Monolith Code final against Kichijouji Shinkurou. Thunder Child is very similar to the Modern Magic "Thunder Spawn" which is an inferior version of the magic, "Thunder Clouds" that actually manipulates clouds. Comparing Thunder Child & Thunder Spawn The Dispersion-Type Magic, Thunder Child when compared to Ancient Magic, Thunder Spawn is more powerful as it is able to channel higher amounts of electricity but has less control. The Thunder Child, from the 4 Systems & 8 Types, is a fundamental technique that extracts electron from within an object, replacing the electron's phenomena. 2 Thunder Spawn Expand slideshow2 of 3Add photo Near the end of the Newcomers' Division finals of the Monolith Code event against Third High School, Mikihiko to defeat Kichijouji continuously activated five different magics from his repertoire in Divine Earth Magic that combined in sequence. Spirit MagicEdit It is a type of Ancient Magic which uses independent Information Bodies commonly called 'spirits' to interact with other Information Bodies. Spirit Magic AN-Ep10 ➨ Summoning MagicEdit Summoning Magic - One of the core techniques within the various magics of the Yoshida Family lay in this magic. ➨ Sense TuningEdit Sense Tuning - An advanced technique that allows a user to match his/her senses with a spirit. Normally, Magicians are hindered by distance, not because it's harder to cast magic, but because Magicians have greater difficulty perceiving the distance. With Sense Tuning, a magician can feel the proximity of a spirit even if it were far away, circumventing the range issue. Mikihiko can only tune two of his five senses at a time. For the Monolith Code, he used Visual Tuning where he matches his view with the spirit. ➨ Echo MazeEdit Echo Maze - Is a magic that barrages targets with high and low frequency sound waves, confusing them. The high frequencies are used to distract the opponents, while the low frequencies wreak havoc on their inner ears, destroying their sense of direction. With their senses scrambled, targets are unable to retaliate if they do not realize their true predicament. In areas where surroundings look the same, like a forest, targets are unable to realize the problem and are thus incapable of defending with magic, which is the only way to defend. In Mikihiko's case, he casts his magic with the aid of spirits, so even if targets manage to find the source of the sound waves, all they find are spirits, making it an excellent stealth weapon. OtherEdit ➨ Earth PitEdit Earth Pit ( - Earth Pit is an Ancient Magic that Mikihiko used during a ten-against-one mock battle with Katsuto in Volume 6 of the light novel. It is a spell that plummets the enemy into an earthen tunnel, disrupting the senses and hampering movement for the caster to buy time and escape. Against an inferior opponent, this technique is sufficient to completely restrict their movement and capture them. ➨ Karura-EnEdit Karura-En ) - Is a Anti-Demon magic, specifically designed to counter things that were not information bodies. The independent information body that formed its "flames" shot towards the coordinates that is designed. It is a magic launched against the detached information body that brings harm to the Parasite. it is use against the Parasites. ➨ Exorcism CutEdit Exorcism Cut () - Is a Anti-Demon magic, though its strength paled in comparison to ritual magic, the magic’s speed rivaled that of the arts used by Magicians of the Forbidden Sect. Forms a blade made of Psions that shreds the threads of a Parasite in its information body form. ummoning MagicEdit Divine Earth Magic utilizes "Summoning Magic" in order to summon spirits, to then cast the spells. Thus, allowing them to use Spirit Skills, such as Echo Maze and Sense Tuning. Magical Mist and BarrierEdit AN15 006 Near the end of the Newcomers' Division finals of the Monolith Code event against Third High School, Mikihiko to defeat Kichijouji continuously activated five different magics that combined in sequence. EarthshakerEdit Earthshaker-AN-Ep16 Earthshaker ) is an Oscillation Type Magic that creates illusions, which when applied to the ground, gives the impression that the earth is shaking. Earth SplitterEdit Earth-Splitter-AN-Ep16 Earth Splitter) is a magic that creates the illusion of the earth splitting in half. The ground does not physically tear apart, but separates by the force exerted within. Wild HairEdit Wild-Hair-Ant-Hell-AN-Ep16 Wild Hair and Ant Hell Wild Hair ) is a technique that commands the air currents that brush over the earth's surface to create the image that something was wrapped around a target. It gives the illusion of being entangled. Ant HellEdit Ant Hell ( magic spell creates an illusion where a target feels like they are being pulled into the earth. Earth Pit is an Ancient Magic that Mikihiko used during a ten-against-one mock battle with Katsuto in preparation for the AD 2095 Thesis Competition. It is a spell that plummets the enemy into an earthen tunnel, disrupting the senses and hampering movement, enabling the caster to buy time to escape. Against an inferior opponent, this technique is sufficient to completely restrict their movement and capture them. Karura EnEdit Karura En ) is an Anti-Demon magic, specifically designed to counter anything except for Information Bodies. The Independent Information Body forms "flames", which shoot towards designated coordinates. It's a magic launched against the detached Information Body that brings harm to Parasites. Exorcism CutEdit Exorcism Cut (ai) is a Anti-Demon magic, though its strength pales in comparison to ritual magic, the magic’s speed rivals that of the arts used by Magicians of the Forbidden Sect. It forms a blade made of Psions that shreds the threads of a Parasite in its information body form. The Yoshida Family is renowned for their use of Ancient Magic, which they practice in the Shinto style. 12 The Yoshida possess Outer-Systematic Ancient Magic called "Spirit Magic", and it is rumored that they pass on their traditional methods of training as well. Due to the traditional methods of practice, which are arduous to go through, the members who do learn the magic naturally possess and are capable of great physical labor. 1 Due to the training methods of the Yoshida Family, they train in pitch darkness. 3 The Yoshida use talismans as a medium based on the fact that they follow the Shinto style. 2 The Yoshida Family has countless women who study the Shinto style and Ancient Magic under them. 4 The Chiba and Isori Families have close relations with one another due in part to the engravement spells the Isori engrave onto the CAD for the Chiba, where as the Yoshida Family also have close relations with the Chiba Family. 5 Ancestry/TraditionEdit The Yoshida Family ancestry is said to have originated from a rain-shaman (no relation to Yoshida Shintō). These ancestors has real power, albeit a small power; that being to call upon the clouds which brought the rain and the extent of the power being to gather the clouds which were usually scattered in the sky through the flow of wind, as long as they were rain-clouds. 6 The Yoshida Family’s ancestors were a group of dragon worshipers, hermits who were strove to learn the way of Onmyōdō and Shugendō in order to thread on the path of the dragon, they were the guardian priests of the dragon deity. They devoted their religious virtues and wisdom to the dragon, and continued to follow the path which led to God. Eventually, the original purpose was to overcome the drought though it became secondary since they found out about the dragon, it had become their new purpose. As a result, the current Yoshida Family came to be referred as a prestigious Ancient Magicians. 6 The name of the ritual is "Hoshi Oroshi no Gi". It didn’t come from the orthodox religion, which traditional religious people might call an ‘evil cult’ and combining it with the Shinto style from Yoshida Family ‘Koushin’, it was possible to operate a large-scale weather control via a Divine Spirit, creating a large-scale independent Information Body. 6Members of the Yoshida Family perform the "Hoshi Oroshi no Gi", the night of Tanabata. The individual who best performs this ritual inherits the title of becoming the next Family Head. Specializes in pressurization style magic, particularly the local topography alternation spells "Miniature Fold" and "Miniature Fault," which create hills, valleys, and gaps by applying pressure to a surface.She not only specializes in local topography alteration spells, but also in gas pressurization magic Magical AbilitiesEdit Just like most members of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, he is an Ancient Magic User. He is the archetype anti-personnel combat Magician. He excels in reading the enemy's movement patterns, mixing physical skills, and magic to lure, amplify, or reverse enemy attacks in close combat. Yanagi is feared because he is capable of using his own body's movements to replace the need for a binding seal. Revolution & Return are used by predicting the opponent's application of force and combining physical techniques with magic to lure, amplify and flip. Revolution is the spell, Return replies on internal ki. There are also a few differences in practice. A true 'Return' requires no magic. Yanagi used Return on "No Head Dragon"'s Generator - Number 17, during one of the events of the NSC to prevent him from rampaging among the audience. 2 By predicting an opponent's application of force and combining physical techniques with magic to lure, amplify, and flip. Return-AN-Ep17 Yanagi stopping a generator Thousand TatamiEdit Despite being an impressive magic, this is only a support magic and therefore cannot be used to land the final blow. It also causes considerable time to cast. “ Along this line, the wheels of the APCs left the ground. The shaking earth gave off a series of groans that told Yanagi the magic's results. The APC that was tilted off balance crashed into the vehicle alongside it. Careful scrutiny revealed that all the vehicles on the east flipped over to crush the ones on the west. Gravity-Type Magic "Thousand Tatami". By cutting off the Earth's gravity along the north-south axis, this caused the object to tilt from east to west because of the Earth's revolution." "Yanagi's "Thousand Tatami" was a magic that cut off the Earth's gravity and was not something that directly altered the target's Eidos. Thus, the gravity nullifying magic completely ignored the enemy's defensive magic around the vehicle as it activated. The enemy APC started tilting over. The shock of the rotation caused the magic barrier surrounding the APC to buckle. After the penetrating rounds fired from the sky hit the armor on the bottom, the remaining three APCs were also devoured by fireballs. He is also mentioned to be sharing the same systematic talent with Tatsuya in relation to the latter`s Flash Cast skill, although it was noted that he can only "barely" reach the speed of Flash Cast Ozone Circle quickly uses high concentrations of ozone gas to paralyze opponents through acute intoxication from the magic Mari is a combat magician who specializes in anti-personnel Magic, boasting first class magic combat ability as a Year 3 Magic High School student. Her advantage over others lies not in overwhelming magic power or swift activation speed, but in her versatility in multiple magics and her ability to combine them to simultaneously chain multiple magics, a high class technique that is extremely difficult for her opponents to defend against. At First High, Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou might possess a similar ability, but in terms of anti-personnel combat, Mari's complexity and versatility put all others to shame. Her expertise lies in striking at exposed sensory organs, such as auditory and olfactory senses in order to take away an enemy's fighting ability using magic. Thanks to these skills, Mari is able to stand shoulder to shoulder with Magicians who are direct descendants from the Ten Master Clans like Katsuto and Mayumi. The three of them together were known collectively as the "Triumvirate". ➨ DojigiriEdit A famous Magic technique, passed on exclusively by Genji swordsmen. However, in the age where magic had become public knowledge, Dojigiri has suddenly vanished, becoming an ability that researchers are aware of but have not witnessed with their own eyes. The original name of this technique is Multiple Slash, but was replaced with Dojigiri in order to hide the identity of the attack. The twin blades in Mari's left hand releases a small short blade which is thrown towards the desired target's head. Meanwhile, Mari wields two thin strings in her left hand like a weapon. Along the direction of the swing, the string emits the repulsion edge Pressure Slash. The twin blades when falling upon the target's head also emits Pressure Slash along the edges of the blades. The thin string in Mari's hand can then exceed the speed of her twin blades thanks to the application of Gravity-Type acceleration magic. This three way attack is impossible to dodge completely. Even highly skilled magicians like Tatsuya or Lu Gonghu are no exception to this fact. Mari didn't actually formally receive training in learning this Secret Sword of the Genji. She accidentally stumbled across this after perusing the contents of ancient texts left at home and had Naotsugu assist her in training and somehow ended up learning it. Since the "Genius of Magic Close Combat", Naotsugu, helped her in learning this sword technique, her version of this includes Pressure Slash unlike the original version. Because of her house's situation of being at the tail end of the Watanabe Family, the knowledge of her ability to use this technique isn't well-known since it would arouse some problems. ➨ Pressure SlashEdit Thanks to training and learning from Chiba Naotsugu, Mari tends to use this Weight-Type Magic to reinforce and lengthen her bladed weapons from the created thin repulsion field. Absorption-Type MagicEdit In combination with chemical dust thrown at the opponent during combat, Mari uses Absorption-Type Magic to prevent the rapidly "burning" carbon particles inside the dust thrown previously from interacting with heat and light, but allows them to quickly interact with oxygen around the opponent's air space. The result allows much of the oxygen to be converted into carbon dioxide. In a flash, the air will become thin around the opponent's position and thus gives the opponent a state of oxygen deprivation. Air ManipulationEdit Mari uses Magic to control the air flow and currents to allow chemicals wafting from small containers in her possession to be combined and mixed for an assorted arrangement of effects such as drunkenness. This can then be sent as a smell into the opponent's nose that leads directly to various organs. This airborne attack is used in order to incapacitate an enemy or lower his/her combat capabilities. Commercial AromatherapyEdit Commercial Aromatherapy relies on the powerful effects on emotions caused by smells. Mari can send perfume wafting through the nose into the olfactory cells, hereby combining a scent that lowers mental resistance and another which controls the consciousness to create a literal truth serum. This was used on Sekimoto Isao in a holding cell when she visited with Mayumi and Tatsuya some time before the Scorched Halloween incident. She also tried to use it on a captured bipedal tank pilot during the Yokohama incident but without any results due to the perfume being too weak. This was due to her previous interrogation of Sekimoto and the ban on carrying chemicals during the last which happened exactly in the morning of the incident. Mari uses various scents to directly provoke emotions and memory. This theory had already been medically proven in the previous century. Tsuzura-sensei is highly skilled in using this magic. earn some experience as an educator" because he is too independent in his research. Still, he didn't mind in the slightest and was even overjoyed that he could now "pursue research, unfettered, and without further concerns." Precisely because of his personality, not only did he adopt a cold attitude to the friction between Course 1 and Course 2 students, he even wished for the students to completely abandon this differentiation altogether — except that he may have neglected the students' own opinions. His expertise lies in magic geometry and he was especially famous for a theory known as Polyhedron Magic. It was a theory that viewed macro phenomena as simply a combination of triangular pyramids and quadratic prisms and used the motions of these multiple polyhedrons to grasp the changes in phenomena. Using magic that manipulated multiple imaginary polyhedrons to alter the Eidos was one of the paths in modern magic theory. However, Polyhedron Magic theory's utility as a stepping stone to solving deficiencies in modern magic like partial phenomena changes had been overshadowed by its potential to predict the future. The Bard Series ( are Augmented Magicians whose specialty is the use of Oscillation-Type Magic. 1 The focus of the Bard Series is, in interfering with sound waves. Although the tendency of their specialized magic for combat is different. Tsutsumi Kotona is skilled at magic pertaining to search operations, detecting interference, bewitching and damage mitigation type magic’s rather than combat magic. 1 Those from the Second Generation of the Bard Series have somewhat unsatisfactory genes Kotona is a battle assistance type. She is good at search operations, detecting interference, bewitching and damage mitigation type magic’s rather than combat magic. Her special magic includes ‘Passive Sonar’, ‘Silent Veil’ and ‘Sound Bomb’. Although ‘Sound Bomb’ is classified as a combat magic, it also served the purpose of being an auxiliary magic to straddle the enemy rather than defeating them. She isn’t as good as her brother in direct attack magic such as ‘Sound Cannon’ and ‘Phonon Maser’. 2 She can force people to convey any information, including their own secrets with her magical abilities. Pledge is cast under the consent of the magician, it limits the mental activity of a chosen subject semi-permanently. The mind of a target cannot be bound unilaterally, for a "key" exists to release the partner’s independent will, it's a magic, which enables partial control over someone while still maintaining the emotional state of the controlled subject. Tatsuya is the only known subject for this magic to be used on, and Miyuki being the "key" to releasing it. A side-effect of the magic is what causes Miyuki's power to run rampant when she becomes emotional he Tsukuba family is a Branch Family of the Yotsuba Clan. The current Head of the Tsukuba Family is Tsukuba Touka. BackgroundEdit Yuuki Fuyuhiko died during the war with Dahan in 2062. 1 While Tsukuba Touka had been the head of the Tsukuba Family, she married Andou Seiji, he having married into the Tsukuba Family, hence became an irimuko". 23 Tsukuba Yuuka, the eldest daughter of the Tsukuba Family stated that her family had decided to quit trying to make her the next head of the Yotsuba Family and decided to continue keeping her as a candidate in order to maintain some leeway while favoring Shiba Miyuki. 4 Later on she speaks honestly about the Tsukuba Family wanting to have a quick track record of supporting the next Family Head, due in part to the Tsukuba falling behind the Kuroba and Shibata in terms of blood ability. 5 Main HouseEdit The Tsukuba Family uses a building annex that is connected to the Yotsuba Main House. 5 The Tsukuba Family owns a villa at Mt. Amigasa, a peak of the Yatsugatake Mountains, yet the villa is simply a two hour drive to the village where the Yotsuba Main House is. 3 uuka currently lives in an apartment in Tokyo while attending Magic University. 4 Area of InfluenceEdit The Yotsuba Clan's influence encompasses specifically the Tōkai region and both the Gifu and Nagano prefectures